The Beast Is Loose
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Seth is restless, and decides to wake his boys up for some fun. Slash, The Shield, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose ONESHOT


**A little Shield fic...still blaming Rhiannamator.**

* * *

Seth groaned as he paced back and forth across the length of the hotel room he was sharing with his fellow Shield members. He was restless, and he couldn't seem to get any sleep despite knowing how late it was. Roman and Dean were both passed out on the bed, yet Seth had yet to get any rest. Mulling it over as he paced back and forth, he realised that he didn't feel satisfied. Running the past few days over in his mind, he then realised that he hadn't been truly fucked in almost a week. He'd been sucked off, but neither of his lovers had been inside his ass in a week.

Seth knew he wanted it rough, and he wanted it now. And considering the best way to get fucked the way he wanted, he realised that he would have to make Roman mad. However he would have to make it clear that he was making Roman mad for sex. Chewing his lip, he noticed that-as per usual-Roman was sprawled out on his back, leaving the way clear for Seth to crawl onto the bed slowly and pull the thick cock out of the tight boxers. Roman hated to be woken up, but Seth was hoping that by doing it pleasurably he would just get punished nicely. Stopping only briefly to retrieve the rope that he hid in his bag, Seth crawled up between his lovers and wrapped the rope around Romans wrists loosely, tying it to the headboard with knots that he would easily be able to get out of. Smirking to himself, he tugged Romans boxers down his hips and stripped off himself, taking a few moments to at least stretch his hole with lube, knowing that he would be in too much pain otherwise. He leant down and took Romans half hard dick in his mouth, only needing a few moments to get his elder lover fully hard. Lining his ass up with Romans dick, Seth slid down slowly and groaned at the delicious feeling of being filled again combined with the pain of being stretched. He let himself pause for a moment to adjust to the feeling before he started fucking himself on Romans dick, groaning softly.

"What the…" Roman grumbled sleepily, being pulled from sleep by the feeling of Seth's ass clenching around his dick.

"Well hello there handsome," Seth purred, moaning loudly as he hit his own prostate. "Good morning." Roman blinked slowly, not having realised quite what was going on.

"What time is it Seth?" he asked, his eyes starting to rove over his lovers body.

"A little after 3," the younger man informed him with a cocky smirk, shifting one hand to his own cock and beginning to stroke it slowly with a firm grip.

"You woke me up," Roman growled, his eyes beginning to narrow. "Just so you could have sex?" Seth grinned and stilled his movements.

"Can you blame me?" he asked innocently, knowing exactly what his 'I'm so innocent' smile always did to Roman. Sure enough, the elder man growled low in his throat and went to bring his hands down to Seth's hips, only to be stopped by the rope.

"What the fuck?" he snapped, looking up before returning his gaze to Seth's face, his eyes blazing.

"Untie me," he demanded, his fury only growing when Seth chuckled softly.

"Not a chance," he teased.

"NOW Seth!" Roman roared, his voice rousing Dean.

"What's he done now," Dean asked sleepily, cracking an eye open.

"You need to untie me," Roman growled through his teeth, his eyes demanding obedience from his lover. Dean glanced up at Seth, before glancing at the headboard, what he was seeing slowly penetrating his mind as he let out a loud cackle.

"He tied you down?" he laughed. "So not untying you…figure it out yourself!"

"Dean…" Roman snarled. "Now." Dean continued to cackle, and even ran a finger along Romans chest. Seth groaned as he began to fuck himself harder on Romans dick, even as the larger man glanced up and began to manipulate the ropes around his wrists. Seth ignored him, and continued trying to make himself cum before he suddenly found himself facedown on the bed, on his hands and knees, his cheek pressed into the covers.

"I hope you had fun with your little stunt," Roman snarled in his ear. "Cause it's the only chance you're getting for a while." He placed a heavy forearm on the back of Seth's neck, and rested his other hand on his younger lover's hip.

"Fuck me," Seth begged, almost panting in anticipation. Roman smirked devilishly, and began to pound his ass, throwing all of his weight behind his thrusts, his balls smacking against Seth's ass. Seth buried his face in the mattress, stifling his screams as his ass was fucked in exactly the way he'd been hoping for. He could feel his hole tearing, could feel the blood beginning to slick Romans thrusts. And all it made him do was moan louder, loving the pain as it only led to the pleasure intensifying.

"Suck it Seth," Dean demanded, lacing his fingers in the two-toned locks and pulling Seth's face around to the front, letting him see his hard dick right in front of his face. The youngest man opened his mouth and eagerly took Dean into his mouth, nipping lightly at the head before Dean grew impatient and just began to fuck his mouth, leaving Seth to just open his mouth, and give himself over to the pleasure that his lovers were bringing him. Dean let his eyes flutter closed, roughly abusing Seth's mouth until he felt his dick hit the back of his lover's throat. Seth moaned, the vibrations causing Dean to grip his hair tighter and thrust erratically for a few moments.

Seth whined and looked up at Dean with pleading eyes, his cock hanging hard and heavy under his body. Romans constant assault of his prostate made it ache, and although he was sure he'd be able to get off without any excess stimulation he wanted someone to take the ache away. Dean ignored him, preferring to focus on getting his own pleasure out of Seth's mouth.

After a few minutes, Roman let out a loud roar, before he leant forward and bit Seth's shoulder to muffle his screams. Seth screamed around Dean's cock, the vibrations causing Dean to cum in his mouth. Gagging slightly on Deans cum, Seth couldn't hold back any longer, and he came over the covers before he flopped down on top of it, not caring that he was lying in his own cum. Roman pulled out of his ass, Seth wincing slightly, and between him and Dean they managed to get the three of them up to the head of the bed.

"Thank you," Seth mumbled sleepily. Roman rested a hand on his back lightly, even as Dean tousled his hair with a small smile. Seth fell asleep quickly, oblivious to Roman glaring at Dean over his body and cursing him out quietly.


End file.
